<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Smash Steve by Solukisina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960434">Super Smash Steve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solukisina/pseuds/Solukisina'>Solukisina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also some characters I have little to no experience on their characters, But I will try my best to not have them, Gen, Not just Smash characters anymore, So I will likely not do much with those characters, There are too many characters in Smash so don't get mad if one isn't in this story, There may be spoilers for some games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solukisina/pseuds/Solukisina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has joined Super Smash Bros, but he's awfully quiet.</p><p>I have no plans to add Sephiroth into this as of now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Awfully Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terry walked out of the Battle Door, followed by a bruised Pit. The T.V. above the door showed a landslide victory for Terry. Pit hadn’t taken even one stock.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, are you sure you’re okay?” Terry asked. “You still have bruises!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine!” Pit responded, trying to wave it off. “I just wasn’t on my A-game today. A good night’s rest and we can fight again tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s shake on it then,” Pit took Terry’s outstretched hand and they shook hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” complained Pit. “Try not to shake so hard, my arm’s a little dislocated!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luigi was sitting in the lounge, closer to the door than he usually sat. The Smash HQ was louder than usual as a new fighter had recently been invited. And that fighter had taken a seat right near the Battle Door. He was an odd, pixelated fellow. This wasn’t inherently suspicious, but there was a different reason Luigi was so curious.</p><p> </p><p>This newcomer hadn’t spoken with anyone yet. The organizers give time for the newcomers to speak and interact with the other fighters, and each one has used that time for exactly that. Yet Steve has used his time so far to eat, sleep, and sit in a corner. Some of the more extroverted fighters have tried to strike up a conversation, but Steve just ignored all their attempts. Luigi wasn’t sure if Steve could even talk. Which was quite weird as the rest of the fighters talked, even the ones who are famously untalkative in their base games like Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lou,” someone said behind Luigi. Normally Luigi would jump out of his skin if someone started talking to him from behind, but Luigi knew who it was. Only Pac-Man called him ‘Lou’. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just a-worried about the new guy,” Luigi confided.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re worried about everyone,” Pac-Man tried to reassure, with little success. “Sure, he’s been quiet, but maybe he’s like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Pac-Man had been Luigi’s best friend in Smash for a long time, ever since late Smash 4. Pac had gone up to Luigi to bond over the shared characteristic of having ghosts as an enemy. Since then, Pac stuck around with Luigi, since Luigi had never said ‘no’ to the friendship. And why would he, Pac was so much braver than Luigi, yet he wanted to spend time with Luigi anyways. The only other person Luigi was close with was his bro, Mario.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m-a not going to stop worrying,” Luigi replied. “But you’re-a right. He shouldn’t have to push-a himself onto others if he doesn’t-a want to.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was Byleth’s turn for kitchen duty. Kitchen duty was about keeping the kitchen clean. Cooking was a different task, and Link was handling it today. Ever since she got her invitation, Byleth had decided to do kitchen duty as much as possible. Everyone had been rowdy and messy before; she was the only one who could keep it under control.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth was cleaning a particularly messy spot of garlic that Wario had left on the table when the new guy walked in. It was unusual, since Link normally had to bring meals to Steve’s room for him to eat anything. Steve walked past Byleth and up to the fridge, and he opened it.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re new here so I’m going to be more lenient,” Byleth started. “But if you’re going to take food from the fridge you must ask if you may. It keeps things civil.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve continued to rummage through the fridge. Perhaps he didn’t hear her. Byleth placed herself next to Steve and repeated herself. Steve continued to ignore her as he pulled out a steak and closed the refrigerator.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you understand me?” Byleth asked. Steve nodded his head and started exiting the kitchen before Byleth stopped him with a hand barricade. “I’m going to let you off this one time, but it won’t happen again. If you have to write the question down, then so be it.” Steve nodded once more and left.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pit yawned and stretched as he woke up. “I feel so much better now! I knew all I needed was a good night’s rest!” Then he opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Pit was in a very red and blocky area. The trees were red, the ground was red, even the fog was reddish. Pit looked down at his hands. They had taken a similarly blocky shape that the rest of this weird forest had.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the weirdest dream,” Pit sighed. “This looks nothing like what I’ve seen before. Although, now that I think of it, the blockiness of this place is like that new guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if on cue, the new guy fell from above. He didn’t look quite like how Pit remembered the new guy looking like, but Pit couldn’t quite figure out why.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, take my hand,” the new guy spoke in a Swedish accent. “I can help you get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, you seem nice,” Pit agreed. “By the way, I don’t think I got your name.”</p><p> </p><p>The new guy looked Pit eye-to-eye. Now that he had a closer look, Pit could finally see the difference. The new guy’s eyes were completely white. “You can call me Hero, since I’m helping you out of this place.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we already have a guy named Hero.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve has his first real day as a Smash fighter. Merry slightly-late Christmas everyone!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is that all you got?” Falco taunted as Steve’s sword broke. Falco knew Steve could make a new sword, but he could also see that Steve was running low on materials. Steve would have to settle with a wooden sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve ran to the other side of the stage and started mining to get more materials. Falco took out his blaster and started firing. The lasers prevented Steve from mining just enough for Falco to rush over. Falco grabbed Steve and threw him offstage, and one last aerial KO’d Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GAME!” the announcer signaled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Falco and Steve were transported back to the lobby of the Smash HQ. Falco extended his wing to Steve for a handshake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a good fight you put up back there,” Falco complimented. Steve looked at Falco’s wing and started crouching. Falco was confused. “I’m not sure what you’re doing there, pal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, listen up newbie!” Dedede declared, and once he got Steve’s attention, pointed at Kirby. “Ya see dat pink puffball ova dere? Dat’s Kirby, da most menacin’ and terrifyin’ thing you will ever see! Kirby’s taken down gods because dey stole his food. So if you see Kirby wantin’ some food, you will give it to ‘im, ya hear?” Dedede finally realized that Steve was no longer near him, and started shaking his head around comedically looking for Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedede spotted Steve, who was right next to Kirby. The king rushed over, yelling and waving his arms. “YA CAN’T IGNORE ME! DIS IS VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION I’M TELLIN’ YA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve finally took a seat in the lounge. It had been a long day of fighting, but the viewers were eating up the matches. The current 8-Player Smash was being broadcasted on the TV. 8 people was a bit too much for Steve to keep track of, but from what Steve could manage, it seemed Sonic was in the lead. Sonic was weaving in and out of the smaller fights between characters, sometimes getting in an attack on one of the fighters, and sometimes outright stealing a KO. Ridley had just taken notice of Sonic’s strategy, and started hunting him down, leaving behind a very relieved Luigi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for the lounge itself, it wasn’t as active as it normally is, but there were still a good few people in it. Since Steve was seated near the door to the waiting room, he could easily hear Reyn congratulating Shulk on his win in the last fight, as even a wall in between Steve and Reyn wouldn’t muffle Reyn’s boisterousness. Palutena was leaning on a wall, Candy Crush noises coming out of the Sheikah Slate Link gave to her, as he was stuck on a level. Wario had been unstealthily sneaking towards Palutena’s staff, left unattended next to her. Ness was showing the wonders of the modern world to the 17th century Simon, who was having a hard time opening a jar of delisauce. Jigglypuff had found a new sleeping spot up on a light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Terry barged into the lounge from the waiting room. Jigglypuff fell from their perch, delisauce splattered all over Simon’s face, Palutena looked up from her game only to notice Wario almost grabbing her staff, to which she promptly slapped him. Steve probably got it worst though, as he got a faceful of door for sitting so close. The Duck Hunt Dog sensed the increase in unluckiness and rushed over just to laugh at everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone seen Pit?” Terry asked the people in the lounge. “We were supposed to have a rematch today, but it’s nearing evening and he hasn’t shown up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think stealing is a good idea, let alone from a Goddess?” Palutena scolded Wario, who could only say a combination of “ow”s and “sorry”s in response. Then Palutena looked at Terry. “Now that you mention it, I haven’t heard from Pit, he usually asks me for help with something at least once a day. I’ll try talking to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyn rushed out past Terry. “Shulk, try to come over soon. Dunban said he found something you might be interested in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come over soon then, maybe tomorrow,” Shulk promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll find me still trying to get this visitor’s bracelet off,” Reyn laughed. “Seriously, they make this thing so hard to take off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s odd, I can’t reach him,” Palutena said, reminding Steve of the more serious issue. “This has never happened before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has he returned to your realm?” Simon inquired, delisauce still covering his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d still be able to reach him then,” Palutena refuted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jiggly, puff jigglypuff? (Then, is he in a different world?)”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be right!” Shulk claimed. “Can’t we only go to this world and our own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Olimar commanded a Pikmin to go to my world once,” Ness reaffirmed. “And it completely vapourized when it came through. Wait, you’re not saying-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was only one experiment,” Mewtwo noted, having appeared as suddenly as the Dog had. “I don’t want more meaningless deaths just for science… but we place too much trust into this one test. Perhaps Pit is in another world, or maybe something else entirely has happened. In any case, we’ll have a meeting with everyone tonight, to make sure everyone is informed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pit stared at the portal, its eerie purple glow contrasted by the cyan trees surrounding it. Pit stepped in, and immediately felt nauseous as the scenery swirled into a green field with a large house nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I might throw up,” Pit gagged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t have to go back through if you don’t want to,” Hero 2 reassured. “I’ll have to check the Nether more often, this is the second time I’ve found someone there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second? You mean-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiya! I’m back from exploring,” a familiar voice called out. “Huh? Is that another person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other person got closer, enough for Pit to tell who it was. “Daisy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pit!” Daisy hugged Pit. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen someone I know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah- that’s great- and all-” Pit struggled to get out his words. “But can you- stop hugging- so tightly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops! Sorry,” Daisy retracted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two know each other?” Hero 2 wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” answered Daisy. “I’m friends with almost everyone in Smash!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call following me around and sassily remarking ‘friendship’” Pit remarked. “I already get enough of that from Palutena, and Viridi, and Hades, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called ‘banter’, Pit!” Daisy rebutted. She crossed her arms. “You don’t seem happy to see me, even though it’s been almost 2 months since I got here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TWO MONTHS? But I saw you yesterday following Chrom and-” Pit lost his train of thought as it started to get dark. “Huh? Night time already? It’s only been about 2 flight lengths!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that you mention it, I did notice time was going faster when I got here, but I guess I got used to it after nearly two months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to cut your conversation short, but we’ll want to sleep unless we want the mobs all over us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mobs? Like paparazzi?” Pit asked. An arrow shot past Pit’s head. “Inside! Right! Yeah! Good place to be!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The bracelet Reyn is talking about is one of those bracelets that you get when you go to like a carnival. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll have too many more visitors in the story, it could get bloated if I did. However, that doesn't prevent one-shots playing with various concepts that I couldn't explore here from existing eventually!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardmask for proofreading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>